


Impulsion

by AsterRealm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRealm/pseuds/AsterRealm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le silence qui s'installait entre eux avait pris la forme d'une vieille amie. Notre moment, pensait Akaashi, et il avait commencé à l'attendre, puis à l'aimer, à le regretter ensuite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulsion

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, posting an AkaKen because AkaKen is great. Also if you're not familiar with French really well this work might be a little difficult to understand, I guess ? I'm not sure. We'll see. Thanks for your reading !

Ses paupières s'ouvrent et se referment, se referment et s'ouvrent, la respiration lente et fatiguée de ses coéquipiers le berce sans l'aider à s'endormir. Ses pensées tournent et tournent et au-dessus de lui se forme un typhon de sensations qui lui transpercent le cœur et l'âme, l'emmènent vers des échos déjà confus et lointains, une brume opaque à l'odeur musquée, pleine de murmures et de crissement de chaussures sur un sol récemment lustré, d'instants d'entre-deux flottant dans le silence.

Il aurait aimé se souvenir de la façon dont ça avait commencé, le léger pincement qui s'était accroché à son cœur, se rappelait à lui aux moments les plus incongrus, au bord du sommeil, au milieu du terrain, quelque par dans le fond de ses pensées envahies de bruits parasites, et toujours ce pincement, toujours, une brûlure sur la main, rappel d'un contact qui avait eu lieu un jour plus tôt, une éternité plus tôt, dans une autre vie, un autre monde, une réalité qui n'existait plus, qui se recréait chaque jour au sein de ses souvenirs disparates. Une seule seconde, un millénaire à une année-lumière d'ici. La distance entre deux regards ; un instant partagé, disparu à jamais, qui renaîtrait peut-être, qui pouvait savoir ? Probablement pas lui.

D'abord, il avait aimé le silence, étranger du chant du monde, isolé, comme un soubresaut au milieu du bruit incessant qui dansait tout autour. Une immobilité, sans doute, quelque chose de différent, de confortable, non, fascinant, c'était ça. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il s'était assis là, la première fois, à côté d'un électron libre qui, pour une raison ou une autre, s'était écarté de son noyau, avait créé un mur de verre entre lui et le monde, un instant de calme, enfin.

Peut-être s'était-il approché par curiosité, ou envie de changement, pour s'éloigner de l'énergie brûlante sans cesse dégagée par Bokuto, qui l'enveloppait parfois, qui l'enveloppe encore souvent.

Il s'était assis, en silence, avait détaillé ses mains rougies par le contact du ballon qui voguait d'une île à l'autre, prenait son envol, s'écrasait contre le sol, repartait à la découverte des airs. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et son voisin n'avait rien dit, rien fait, comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience de sa présence — mais il en avait conscience, Akaashi le savait, parce que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, que quelque chose s'était produit — quoi ?

Un jour, d'abord, une minute ou deux, et le soleil s'était couché, s'était levé à nouveau, cinq minutes, le soir, le matin, dix minutes, et ainsi la ronde se perpétuait un jour après l'autre, toujours plus large, toujours plus rapide, et le monde autour devenait imprécis, une toile sur laquelle on avait lancé des taches de couleurs au hasard, un pot de peinture noire déversé sans pitié sur le jaune du soleil.

Il avait longuement observé ses cheveux, une fois, tellement qu'il avait cru Kenma partirait, mais Kenma n'était pas parti. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait rien dit, il ne l'avait pas regardé, sauf peut-être quand il s'était levé pour s'en aller lui-même ; et la fois suivante, il l'avait observé à son tour, lui avait demandé : « Tu t'en vas ? », rien de plus, mais c'était déjà beaucoup, c'était presque trop.

Le silence qui s'installait entre eux avait pris la forme d'une vieille amie, une amie qu'Akaashi ne cessait de chercher ailleurs, dans le regard des joueurs, adversaires et coéquipiers, dans le lent mouvement de la nature, mais il ne l'avait pas retrouvé, jamais ; le silence n'était pas seulement le silence, c'était une parenthèse qui n'existait que grâce à son contenu, deux enfants assis par terre à regarder les fourmis, deux passeurs contre un mur, le nez dans les nuages, deux inconnus, rien de plus, rien de moins. Un moment sans bruit parasite, sans paroles inutiles, loin d'être vide, pourtant ; une toile d'araignée à la fois fragile et complexe, traversée de coups d’œil à la dérobée, des pensées insonores qui voyageaient dans l'air et se posaient partout autour. _Notre moment_ , songeait Akaashi, et il avait commencé à l'attendre, puis à l'aimer, à le regretter ensuite.

_Notre moment._

Et tout avait changé.

Des petites choses, probablement. Un regard de plus, un mot de plus, un geste de plus, et pour chaque rapprochement un tremblement de terre au sein de ses entrailles, un cœur qui frémissait à l'infini, une pensée, une seule : juste un peu plus, un centimètre, un millimètre, une seconde, quelque chose, n'importe quoi —

Kenma.

C'était peut-être parti comme ça, d'une suggestion ou d'un désir impossible à refréner, une voix assourdissante qui refusait de se taire. Kenma. Un centimètre de plus. Une seconde de plus. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Akaashi s'était assis, il l'avait regardé, Kenma avait cligné des yeux, et puis, par accident ? leurs mains s'étaient frôlées, doucement, très doucement, un moment comme il n'y en aurait jamais d'autres, et désormais un cœur parti en poussière.

Un cœur neuf, aussi, égoïste et effrayant. Un général en guerre, avide de conquêtes et de victoires, prêt à mourir pour la gloire de découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Il sortait l'épée, la pointait devant lui, et les troupes le suivaient comme des moutons aveugles, lèvres cousues, visages masqués, mille bras au service d'un seul cerveau, d'un seul désir.

Une impulsion, voilà, un sifflement dissimulé par les bruits de bataille, et à nouveau Akaashi cédait, l'esprit perdu au loin dans des contrées encore inexplorées, un lieu de projection et d'imagination, où son nouveau cœur avait pris la place de toute forme de raison.

Un doigt un peu plus aventureux que les autres, tissant un lien comme une corde tendue au-dessus du néant, d'autant plus grisante qu'elle risquait à chaque instant de rompre. Un centimètre de plus, une seconde de plus, et il avait lâché prise, définitivement, s'était laissé plonger dans la brume épaisse qui masquait le vide sous ses pieds.

Kenma, Kenma, Kenma, Kenma.

Il s'imprimait sur sa bouche à n'en plus finir, chaque détail, le goût de ses lèvres, la forme de son visage, la texture de sa peau sous ses doigts, le rythme de sa respiration, l'odeur de ses cheveux. Une seconde, deux peut-être, un centimètre de moins. Il se levait à nouveau, regardait ailleurs, avançait d'un pas, s'éloignait, s'éloignait, s'éloignait. _Kenma_ , glissait le général à son oreille, _Kenma ne sera peut-être pas là demain, Kenma aura fui, car une terre conquise ne s'abaisse pas à croiser le regard de son tyran._

Ses paupières s'ouvrent et se referment, se referment et s'ouvrent, la respiration lente et fatiguée de ses coéquipiers le berce sans l'aider à s'endormir. Le silence s'est évanoui, c'était couru d'avance. Il doit avoir été rappelé par les étoiles, par les lacs engourdis, ou plane au-dessus d'eux dans l'attente d'une invitation qu'il ne saisira pas.

Ses jambes lourdes le traînent dans les couloirs, ses lèvres tremblent, recherchent une sensation déjà perdue, bientôt oubliée, pourtant gravée au burin sur chaque parcelle de ses os. Les bruits partout le suivent, les murmures aussi ; et, le dos contre le mur, il attend, il implore sans un mot, juste des yeux fermés dans un monde trop brutal comme trop vif, pour la chance de découvrir une toile nouvelle, un moment de silence égaré.

Kenma qui glisse à côté de lui, le lui offre entre ses mains en coupe comme un enfant présente de l'eau à un voyageur assoiffé.

Une seconde de plus, un centimètre de plus, un regard, peut-être même un faible sourire, et alors que leurs doigts se rencontrent, leurs lèvres se retrouvent, furtives, déjà avides de se rejoindre à nouveau.

C'est un moment unique, mais il y en aura d'autres, d'autres et d'autres encore, jusqu'à ce que les parois du silence s'effritent et tombent en cendres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en trouvent un meilleur, ici ou ailleurs, un centimètre plus loin, une seconde plus tard, là où les mots n'existent que pour rappeler leurs moments d'absence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> That makes no sense  
> Je veux dire sérieusement hahahahaha me laissez pas faire ça je pleure. Merci d'avoir lu. Ca fait plaiz tmtc


End file.
